From DE 195 46 143 A1 a safety device for a motor vehicle is known, wherein an expandable bladder of rubber or latex is inflated.
Elastomers, in particular rubber, comprise active substances which over the course of time escape from the material, in particular outgas. In particular, such active substances can be aromatic substances, allergens or other harmful substances. For example, rubber emits aromatic substances which are perceived as unpleasant by many persons. Such active substances escaping from an elastic membrane of corresponding material impair its use in safety devices, in particular when these are arranged in spatial proximity to persons, so that these are exposed to the escaping active substances in higher concentration.
Accordingly, it is desirable to make available an improved safety device.